Scorpius' Boys
by remuslives23
Summary: Scorpius finally achieves what his father never managed. Threesome slash. Incest cousins . DP. Heed the warnings.


**Title:** 'Scorpius' Boys'  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word Count: **897  
**Pairing: **Scorpius/Hugo/James Sirius  
**Summary:** Scorpius finally manages what his father couldn't.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own this universe or these characters. I make no money from this work of fan fiction.  
**Author Note/Warnings: **Warning for incest (cousins), double penetration and for manipulative!Scorp. Written for **sceasleycest** challenge week one over at LJ.

* * *

_'You coming for a swim in the lake, Al?'_

_'You've got to be kidding! There are fucking snakes in that lake. How you lot haven't been bitten with all the time you spend down there...'_

_'You don't know what you're missing out on, mate.'_

_'I'll live with the loss. You guys have fun.'_

_~*~_

Hugo Weasley kneeled between the blonde man's legs and slid his fingers under the Kelly-green shorts, pulling them off in one rough motion and tossing them onto the muddy bank.

'Oh, hell, yes,' he breathed, brown eyes widening at the sight of the already leaking phallus. He ran his hands up the pale, toned legs then wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft of the eager cock.

'Gods, _yes_,' Scorpius Malfoy moaned in agreement before his lips were claimed none too gently and words were completely redundant.

~*~

_'You've got a tattoo, Hugo!'_

_'Yeah, it's new. Like it? Mum nearly had a fit.'_

_'Ah, yeah. Oh, it moves when you touch it.'_

_'Mmm... That, uh, that feels pretty good, Scorp.'_

_~*~_

Scorpius pushed himself up, dislodging James Potter's lips as he dove for Hugo's exposed bicep, licking along the edge of the ink there and smirking when Hugo groaned.

'I'm going to get a fucking tattoo,' James complained, shifting behind Scorpius and pressing up against his muddy back. 'I've gotten no bloody attention since you got that damn thing.'

Hugo smirked and leaned forwards. 'Oh, poor Jamie,' he crooned before he crushed his mouth to his cousin's, tongue snaking smoothly between the parted lips.

Scorpius made a noise of complaint at being left out and licked at the corner of James' mouth until he was drawn into the kiss.

~*~

_'I think I'm going to get a hair cut.'_

_'No, James! I love your hair like that.'_

_'Scorp, I look like Uncle Bill.'_

_'Haven't I mentioned how incredibly hot I think your Uncle Bill is? No? Hmm, let me show you...'_

_~*~_

'Turn around,' James hissed into Scorpius' ear, his now unbound auburn hair plastering itself to the pale shoulder as he removed his fingers from deep inside the other man's arse.

The three men shifted and James groaned as Scorpius straddled his lap, grinding his arse into the older man's crotch.

'Both of us?' Hugo asked in a strangled voice, his fingers tracing the crack of Scorpius' arse until he reached the stretched and slippery pucker.

'Yes. Oh, fuck yes,' Scorpius moaned, reaching down to grip James' long, thin cock then impaling himself with a cry of desperate need.

~*~

_'Hugo, you've thought about it, yeah? You know? With a bloke?'_

_'Mmm, I'd hardly be a good gay man if I hadn't, Scorp.' _

_'Have you...ever thought about being with two blokes?'_

_'I am now.'_

_~*~_

Hugo pushed Scorpius and James back onto the bank of the lake and shuffled forward, lining his short, thick cock up with the entrance of Scorpius' already full body.

'God, if you could only see what I can see,' he muttered, stroking a hand over the pale buttock before he pushed hard, entering Scorpius in one, smooth, practiced thrust.

Scorpius groaned, biting down hard on James' collarbone as he fought back his climax. There was nothing – _nothing_ – he loved more than this...filled until he thought he would burst from sheer pleasure. He moved, feeling the cocks inside him slide deeper, then smiled as tandem moans filled the air.

~*~

_'This is weird. It's too weird...'_

_'Chicken, James?'_

_'He's my fucking cousin, Scorp...'_

_'Just...try it. Please? Just this once? Just for me?'_

_~*~_

Scorpius rode them hard and fast, James helping him rise and fall with his fingers biting into the bony nubs of his hips. The older youth was first to give in, crying out loudly and arching off the ground. Hugo let out a whimper as his thrusts were eased by the addition of hot thick come and he snapped his hips sharply, Scorpius swearing loudly as the younger man hit his prostate at the same moment James tugged firmly on his throbbing cock. Three more strokes had him spurting ribbons of white over James' fist and chest then Hugo grunted loudly, holding himself still before collapsing onto Scorpius' back.

~*~

_'You know we can't keep doing this?'_

_'Why not? We all have fun together...'_

_'If anyone finds out...'_

_'I can't give you up, James. I can't give either of you up. Please don't ask me to.'_

_~*~_

'How long do you think we can keep getting away with this?' James asked, running his fingers languidly along Hugo's freckled thigh.

'No reason anyone needs to know,' Scorpius said from his place in between the red heads. 'No one else would understand how we feel...'

'They'll make us stop,' Hugo added, stroking Scorpius' fine blonde hair. 'They'll say it's wrong.'

Scorpius rolled over onto his back, wrapping a hand around both men's necks and dragged their faces closer.

'I love you both,' he murmured, kissing first James then Hugo. 'You're mine and nothing anyone else says about us will change that. We belong together.'

He watched as James' and Hugo's lips met, sighing in pleasure. It had taken a long time to get them here; hours of wheedling and crying and promising for him to finally have everything he ever wanted, everything his father could never have.

A Potter and a Weasley...and they were all his.

And he'd be damned if he'd let anyone take what was his.

fin.

* * *

Not everyone's cup of tea, I know. Review if you liked it. :)


End file.
